


Mirror

by themantlingdark



Series: Mirror [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themantlingdark/pseuds/themantlingdark
Summary: Please pretend that commenting has been disabled, and please don't repost or distribute my writing.





	Mirror

Written for the winning holiday ficlet giveaway prompt, which came from fabulousasgard:

"So, Thor was- is not- a vain man. Not as much as people might think. He knows he’s attractive, sure, but he’s not in love with the mirror.

Loki doesn’t understand how he manages that.

Loki thinks Thor is so gorgeous it’s unfair. He’s all golden skin and muscles and soft hair and it’s ridiculous. When they bathe, Loki spends an inordinately long amount of time combing through Thor’s hair and making it shine. He watches Thor spar and lusts after the way Thor’s body moves.

And for all Loki thinks he wouldn’t lust after Thor’s looks near as much if Thor was constantly obsessed with them- if Thor /was/ unbearably, overtly self assured and flaunting of his physical gifts- he does want to see his brother be vain, at least once.

And so Loki talks Thor into spending a night not in Loki’s bed, as is their norm, but in front of Loki’s mirror, touching himself everywhere and moaning about how beautiful he is, as Loki watches.

Sort of- voyeuristic body worship."

  
  
  


Loki meets Thor for lunch in a small garden.

He doesn't need to ask what Thor was doing all morning. The answer is written on Thor's face: there's a spot of ink an inch below the outer corner of Thor's left eye. He's been drafting treaties all day.

When the brothers meet for a very late supper in Loki's room, the ink is still there, settled into the pores and slightly diffused by the oil from Thor's skin, but plain as day.

It looks like a beauty mark.

Loki wants to rouge Thor's cheeks to further the effect.

“Have you looked in a mirror today?” Loki asks.

“No,” Thor says, and reaches for more mead.

“Did you look in one yesterday?”

Thor takes a pull and thinks a moment.

“No. But I used one two days ago when I got something in my eye. Why do you ask?”

“You've had ink on your cheek all day,” Loki says.

Thor hums and drinks more mead.

In their bath, Loki sits on Thor's lap and scrubs the blot from Thor's face while Thor fondles Loki's waist and stares at Loki's lips with heavy eyelids.

The sound of water against the stone walls of the pool always relaxes them. It has been a constant through all their centuries together. A shared space with a simple purpose. When they quarreled as youngsters - and even as grown men - they always checked their differences at the door to this room. If they had nothing nice to say, they said nothing. They couldn't bear to break the peace that bathing brought them. And they couldn't afford to lose even a second of the intimacies they exchanged here.

They could scrub each other's backs, fingers undulating over ribs and vertebrae. Hear each other breathing. Sit far too close. Watch bones stretch and muscles grow. See bruises fade from purple to blue to green to yellow.

The place has played peacemaker more times than they can count.

When Loki came back from his “death,” he chose the bath as the site of his resurrection.

Bathing levels the brothers, not just with each other, but with everyone: no body can be more naked than another.

And to take a bath is to admit that you are soiled.

Need cleansing.

A humbling thought.

Humble is not a word that has ever occurred to Loki when it comes to himself and his brother - Loki is proud of his wit and Thor is proud of his strength - but it occurs to Loki now.

“Would you describe yourself as beautiful?” Loki asks.

Thor snorts.

“What goes on in your head?” Thor murmurs, and leans in for kisses.

Loki bites him.

Thor answers with a pinch to Loki's thigh, which elicits a satisfying yelp.

“Handsome, then,” Loki tries.

“It's not for me to say.”

“So, would you call yourself ugly?” Loki asks, and Thor scowls.

“That's not for me to say, either. I've done ugly things. I suppose they made me ugly.”

“You've done beautiful things, too,” Loki counters, and Thor tips his head to concede the point with as much indifference as anyone could hope to manage.

Loki narrows his eyes.

Thor lets out a long-suffering sigh, certain that this evening will not be as simple as sucking each other off and falling sweetly to sleep.

They take turns combing each other's hair.

They've always done this.

Another humbling thing; it makes them understand animals. The simple pleasure of being petted and groomed. And Loki likes having some say in how his brother's hair looks. Left to his own devices, Thor just ties it back in a knot and lets the wind have her way with it. Loki prefers to leave it down in soft waves.

Thor likes combing Loki's hair because it's soft. The severity of the color makes the mind expect metal, but Loki's locks are silky and light. Thor enjoys the way the strands curl up after the teeth of the comb have slid through them. It makes them seem sentient somehow.

After they dry off, Loki takes Thor by the shoulders and steers him into his bedroom and in front of a full length mirror. Thor has no mirror in his room.

“What's this about?” Thor asks.

Loki leans back against the wall beside the mirror.

“What do you see?” Loki says, looking Thor up and down.

“Myself,” Thor shrugs, and Loki rolls his eyes.

“Very well then,” Loki says. “What do I see?”

“Me.”

“And how do you appear to me? ” Loki continues.

Thor looks at Loki, leaning naked against the wall like some lithe buttress of lovely skin, and remembers where this conversation started.

“You think me beautiful,” Thor murmurs.

Loki smiles.

“You are beautiful,” Loki purrs. “And you're not taking a step toward that bed until you've convinced me that you know it.”

“Why?” Thor asks, but Loki only lifts a shoulder and cocks his head in a slow shrug. “How?” Thor tries, instead.

“Show and tell,” Loki says. “Simple enough?”

Thor sighs and looks back into the mirror.

Having no preference, he decides to start at the top.

“I have mother's hair,” Thor begins, and Loki blinks. “And her eyes, lips, and chin. And she was beautiful, so, on those counts, at least, I suppose I must agree... Beautiful, then... But I've always preferred yours. Black hair. Makes you look Vanir. Reminds me of ravens. Sets off your eyes, not that they need it – I swear they're twice the size of mine. Your lips are as red as berries. And your chin looks like it was made to be held between a thumb and forefinger as you're guided into a kiss.”

Thor hears Loki huff a soft laugh and sees his hair sway at his shoulders.

“I am fond of it, though, my hair,” Thor admits, twirling it between his fingers. “It's always lured you in. You've had your hands in it more often than I have. And the way you tug on it to lead my head around makes me pray I may never go bald. And if I do, I'll wear a bridle.”

Loki chuckles and hums, picturing his brother with a bit between his teeth.

“I do love my mouth,” Thor murmurs, tracing it with a fingertip. “But not for the way it looks on my face. For the way it fits to yours. To you. For the sounds you make when my lips are on your skin. When they slide down your cock. And I love my tongue, though I rarely see it. I'd count it one of my favorite features. It lets me taste you. Talk to you. Lick into you.”

Loki makes a tiny sound.

In his peripheral vision, Thor can see his brother's hands moving - teasing himself with slow strokes.

Thor drags his thumb from his lips to the apple of his throat and circles the little knot there.

“This place,” Thor says, tapping it. “I love it. It must call to you, the way you lavish it with kisses. I always thought my neck was too long and too thick, but you've made me grateful for it – so much skin for you to bruise with kisses and dot with bites. And it's more sensitive than most – I can almost see your lips with it.”

Thor smiles a little and drags his fingers lower.

“I think everyone has beautiful collarbones, though mine are buried.”

Thor drops his hands and lets his arms hang loose at his sides.

“My arms are thick,” Thor says. “Nearly ridiculous. Chest and shoulders are broad. I owe them to Mjolnir. I should thank her. She's so heavy. She makes you feel light. I could carry you all day. Set you on my cock and drag you up and down it until you were too sore to go on.”

Loki hums and when he looks he notes that Thor's cock has been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“My nipples are tiny and pink and look exactly like yours, and anything that bears a resemblance to you can be nothing short of gorgeous.”

Loki smiles.

Thor teases the little pink nubs until they tighten into peaks and Loki can see all of Thor's skin contract into gooseflesh as Thor's cock climbs ever upward.

Thor hums and runs his palms up and down along his abdomen.

“My belly is lovely to me. It's where your kisses always run out of patience on their way to my prick. But you make it up me afterward when you curl up behind me and brush your hands over this skin.”

Thor keeps rubbing his stomach, inching closer to his cock, which bobs a little when Thor's strokes dip down into the trail of wiry blond curls that seem to spill from his navel.

“My waist is narrow. I've always liked it. It reminds me of you... and of mother.”

Loki nods. He's glad that Thor is Frigga's. That he gets to see pieces of her living on in the one he loves.

“Hipbones are like collarbones,” Thor says. “Always lovely. I'm fond of mine. The only time I really notice them is when they're butted up against yours. It's a pleasant association.”

“Indeed,” Loki whispers, hands still busy between his legs, twisting and teasing all that taut skin.

“I used to think cocks were ugly,” Thor admits, as he wraps his fingers around his erection and slides his foreskin down. “That they looked like something that crawled out of the sea and didn't know what to do with itself. All veins and wrinkles. Then I had an orgasm. Changed my tune. Had one with you. Had thousands. Fit my body into yours and filled you up with seed. And now my cock is tied with my tongue for the feature I love best. When I look at it, I see the shapes hidden inside you when your body takes in mine. Gorgeous.”

Loki closes his eyes and grits his teeth, head falling back against the stone wall. If he doesn't want to come all over the floor then he has to stop looking at Thor's cock for a moment, as much as it pains him to relinquish the sight.

Thor smirks.

“Never cared much for bollocks, either,” Thor continues, cupping his testicles and scratching them affectionately with his left hand while his right still strokes his prick. “But now I think they're beautiful – they let me fill you up with come. I used to think I made too much of the stuff, but now it never feels like there's enough. I want you swimming in it. Want it in your mouth and ass and cunt. Dripping out over your thighs and painting lines down to your ankles.”

Loki is painting those lines on his own; Thor can see strands of fluid slowly stretching down between his brother's legs. He can smell his brother's cunny. It makes his mouth water.

Thor turns around and then hooks his chin over his own shoulder, looking back into the mirror at his ass.

Loki decides to risk opening his eyes again.

He groans at the sight that greets him.

“My backside's not as shapely as yours,” Thor laments. “But it's bigger. Even your long fingers fall short when they try to grab a whole cheek... but I love to feel them try.”

Thor grabs his own buttocks with both hands and gives them a firm squeeze and then a slow lift as he bends over slightly.

Loki moans.

Thor teases and traces the curves of his behind.

Loki can see Thor's hole twitching from the touches of Thor's fingertips.

“I thought assholes were a necessary evil for centuries,” Thor murmurs. “And then you slid a finger into mine while you were sucking my cock and I came so hard I saw stars. I was begging you to fuck me no more than ten minutes later. And you did. Norns, how you did. And now, if I could fold myself in half and kiss my own anus, I damn well would. Lovely little thing.”

Loki laughs softly, head falling back. Thor straightens and turns.

“My legs are lovely because they're long,” Thor says, walking slowly toward his brother. “But not as long as yours. When I stand behind you, they put my prick at the perfect height to slip into your quim, or ease into your ass, or slot between your cheeks.”

Thor crowds into Loki's space and slips his arms around Loki's middle, pulling him away from the wall. Loki's right leg slides up the outside of Thor's left thigh. Thor's hands dip down under Loki's behind, scooping him up, as Loki wraps his legs around Thor's waist and his arms around Thor's neck.

Their cocks brush against each other, trading sticky kisses and weaving a funny little web with the threads of fluid beading at their heads.

Thor walks them to the bed and sets Loki down on its edge while he drops to his knees to greet Loki's quim.

Loki leans back on his arms and lifts his knees, offering up every inch.

Loki learned of his true body the first time he held The Casket of Ancient Winters.

Thor didn't learn of Loki's latest shape until Loki came back from his second death.

Loki wanted Thor's unguarded reaction – on both counts – there was no hinting that Loki was alive and there was no discussion about Jotun anatomy. Loki appeared, completely naked, before Thor while Thor was having a bath.

Thor leapt up out of the pool, caught Loki's face in his hands, and sobbed You bastard against Loki's lips as he hauled his little brother down into the water.

Loki sat sideways on his sibling's lap as Thor held him to his breast and wept into his neck for hours. Thor was shaking with anger and joy. Loki didn't dare speak until Thor spoke to him, not wanting to risk enraging Thor any further.

Thor made no mention of Loki's body.

Loki was the one who brought it up, months later. He asked Thor if he would prefer that they bathe separately during Loki's menses.

“Why?” Thor asked.

“I'll bleed into the pool,” Loki said.

“What's the problem?”

“I've just told you,” Loki snapped.

“Don't be stupid,” Thor sighed.

Loki climbed down into the bath and slouched on the steps, scowling in the warm water. Thor broke down laughing and came over and kissed him.

Their first kiss.

Loki sat there gaping.

Thor chuckled softly, called Loki an idiot, and went back to washing his armpits.

Thor stretches his lips wide and sets them down atop Loki's quim before drawing them closed again, mouth sliding over soaked skin. He licks Loki's thighs clean, lapping up the tracks of dew that have trickled halfway down to Loki's knees. The air feels cool and wonderful on Loki's legs wherever Thor's tongue has been.

Thor takes his time as he makes it back up to Loki's hips, licking the creases of the thighs for ages and mouthing the base of Loki's cock, tracing the veins and tugging the thin skin. Thor avoids the tip of Loki's prick, the lips of his cunt, and the folded jumble of his clitoris.

Loki starts lifting his hips and trying to set these targets in front of Thor's tongue, but Thor's hands come up to hold Loki in place.

“Careful what you wish for,” Thor says, and Loki shivers.

Thor swallows Loki's cock and sucks it greedily while Loki moans and arches on the bed.

When Loki starts to stiffen, Thor pulls back so that only the head of Loki's cock is between his lips, and he teases the slit and the folds of the foreskin with the tip of his tongue.

Loki swears, frustrated and satisfied all at once.

Thor keeps at it until Loki is squirming and then he licks his way down to the plump lips of Loki's cunny. He kisses them so softly that it tickles, making Loki twitch. The wet skin slides against Thor's mouth as he nips and nuzzles it, inching his way between the folds and slowly wiggling his tongue into the passage hidden there.

Loki sobs his relief as Thor licks into him.

But it doesn't last.

Thor licks his way out soon after, dragging his tongue straight up over Loki's clit.

Loki jerks.

Thor grins.

Thor's fingers come up to pull back the hood of the clitoris and press Loki's labia down tight.

And then Thor licks up and down over the tip of the tiny bundle of nerves.

Relentless.

Punishing.

It feels like the soles of Loki's feet are on fire. His legs tingle and beg to be moved. He wants to cry. But Thor has done this to him before, and he knows that if he endures it, the orgasm he receives in payment will more than cover the discomfort.

Loki squeezes his eyes shut and waits.

Holds his breath.

Feels like he's being pricked with thorns everywhere from the waist down.

Somehow, the world is growing brighter behind his closed eyes.

He goes rigid and then convulses again and again, over a dozen times.

Thor licks Loki through it until his body stills.

Loki lies there gasping while Thor laps the semen from his chest and then flops down beside him.

“Was that a punishment?” Loki pants.

“Mmmhmmm,” Thor nods.

“You're rubbish at punishment.”

They both smile.

“Get up here,” Loki says, tossing his head, and Thor climbs onto his brother, teasing the mouth of Loki's cunt with the smooth head of his cock.

Every brush of skin makes Loki jerk.

They both groan when Thor thrusts in.

Loki's body is still smoldering from his orgasm, and Thor's nerves are drawn as tight as bowstrings.

Thor can feel Loki twitching around him with every glide of his body inside of his brother's.

And Loki is rubbing the small of Thor's back, squeezing Thor's ass, sucking on Thor's neck, and moaning softly against Thor's skin.

Delicious.

And this is payback.

Thor comes a few minutes later with a bite to Loki's shoulder.

They fall asleep for three hours and they're a rumpled mess when they wake.

“I'm for the bath again,” Loki murmurs, and climbs out of bed.

He doesn't make it far.

Thor sneaks up behind him, grabs him by the waist, carries him across the room, and sets him before the mirror.

He hooks his chin over Loki's shoulder and they stare at Loki's disheveled reflection.

“Tell me what I see,” Thor says.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please pretend that commenting has been disabled, and please don't repost or distribute my writing.


End file.
